The Patient-Centered Medical Home (PCMH) is widely acknowledged as a model that many policymakers, professional organizations, health care organizations, and clinicians hope will lead to enhanced quality and safety at lower cost in community-based primary care practices. To realize this vision, the primary care community must understand how to implement advanced PCMH model components, integrate them into practice routines, and sustain and continually improve practices over time. However, transformation to a PCMH involves more than just implementing components - it requires integration of many components in ways that fundamentally shift individual roles and personal identities. Components of the PCMH that are particularly challenging include fully integrating health information technology, implementing a population focus, developing collaborative teams, maintaining a relationship infrastructure that supports practice change (adaptive reserve), and coordinating care across the larger healthcare neighborhood. To realize the promise of the PCMH, there must be a broader grasp of successful PCMH implementation strategies. This working dissemination and implementation conference series will identify, describe, and disseminate the most innovative PCMH transformational strategies to emerge from practices that have long-term experience implementing a comprehensive PCMH model. Practices will be selected from those that participated in the American Academy of Family Physician's National Demonstration Project (NDP) and from a list of innovative primary care practices compiled as part of a Robert Wood Johnson Foundation grant. Because these practices both participated in demonstration projects and did it on their own, they represent what is possible within the current health care environment, thus making them ideal participants for a working conference. The principal investigator and collaborating consultants coordinating this working conference series have been leaders in the field of PCMH transformation. The major objectives of this conference series are: 1) to create an environment in which clinicians and staff experienced in implementing comprehensive PCMH models can reflect with practice change experts and policymakers on strategies for enacting the multiple components of an advanced PCMH; 2) to summarize the current status on implementing advanced PCMH components and identify strategies for accomplishing them; 3) to rapidly disseminate practical strategies for implementing the most challenging PCMH model components; and 4) to compile an edited volume that summarizes PCMH models and strategies for successful implementation. Dissemination products will inform future efforts to help primary care practices make transformative changes and provide better evidence to guide long-term implementation of advanced PCMH models. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Patient-Centered Medical Home (PCMH) is a promising model that many hope will lead to enhanced quality and safety at lower cost in U.S. community-based primary care practices. However, there is little understanding of the diverse PCMH implementation strategies required to realize this vision. Our working conference series will identify, describe, and disseminate the most innovative PCMH transformational strategies to emerge from primary care practices with more than 5 years experience implementing comprehensive PCMH models.